There's No Place Like Home
by Tahra
Summary: Josie falls through the wormhole and ends up in an Alternate Universe where BHH is just a tv show. Will she be able to make her way back home? JV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BHH does not belong to me. Wish it did, coz then I could have my wicked way with a certain Professor, but it doesn't, so there you go.

Spoilers: Nanotechnology, and anything before that really.

A/N: I've changed all the actor's names as I really don't have the money to get into a lawsuit with them. I'll refer to them most of the time by the character they play though, so no one get's too confused.

Prologue 

Josie stood in front of Professor Z's desks, her hands in the back of her jeans pockets, and a look of defense on her face.

"Frankly Josie, I expected a lot more of you," Professor finished up, with a clap of his hands. "Now what have you got to say for yourself?"

Josie sighed, and started to defend herself. "It wasn't just me, Z… Lucas dared me to do it. It's not like I meant to turn Schroeder purple!" she cried out, throwing her hands up in the air.

Professor nodded at her. "I'll be talking to Lucas about his part in this little… escapade. For now you can go."

Josie nodded her thanks, and turned to walk away, but stopped as Z started to talk again.

"Just… Don't do anything stupid for a while, please, Josie?" Z pleaded quietly. "I don't think any of us could handle it."

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and grinned at him, then turned to continue walking out. Suddenly the familiar bright yellow light enveloped her, and she felt her stomach drop as she slipped into the worm hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, someone made a valuable point to me, regarding the actor's names. So right now, disclaimer! I do not own either the actor's, or the characters, or Black Hole High.

So saying that, I've renamed all the actor's in the fic, and they've all got the actual actor's names now. So hopefully it won't be as confusing for you as it could have been.

---------------

Josie swayed slightly on the floor as she landed with a thump. Dusting herself off, she looked up, to see Professor Z's door. She sighed with relief; she was still at Blake Holsey… Now all she had to do was figure out the date.

Scanning one side of the room, she noticed that although there were minor changes, Z's office still looked almost exactly the same. Looking around, she tried to find a calendar. But when she turned to face the last wall, Josie gasped in shock.

Where one wall of the office should have been, there was just a big empty space. Except it wasn't entirely empty... Josie could just make out the shapes of some chairs, some fancy, expensive looking lighting and camera equipment in the dark space. All were facing into Z's office.

Josie shook her head in shock. 'What on earth?' she thought to herself.

She walked towards the door, and yanked it open, only to find, not Blake Holsey's hallway as she'd expected, but more cameras and equipment, sitting on the concrete ground. The walls around her were grey and cold. Lots of cables ran the length of the floor. She walked out of the room, extremely confused. Nothing was where it should be.

Trying several doors, she only spotted different equipment, and people. Nothing was familiar to her. Finally she opened a door that led outside, and taking a chance, out she went.

Various people were rushing around; some dressed in Blake Holsey uniform, some in casual. Grass lawns spread before her, lawns that were similar to ones back at school. One guy was dressed all in black, and seemed to be directing everyone. Josie had to duck and weave around various people and equipment, before she was finally free of everyone.

Someone grabbed her by the arm. "What are you doing out here? You should be in makeup… You've got a scene in five minutes. Go."

Before she could reply, the person had rushed off and was barking orders at a group who seemed to be standing around doing nothing.

Confused, she looked up at the school… Or where the school should have been… Instead she just saw half of the school, the rest were just grey buildings. Gathering her courage, she continued her exploration.

She saw people who looked familiar to her, but she decided to wait before talking to anyone. Josie continued round the building, and then saw Maddison not too far away. Maddison waved and smiled at her as she walked past, talking with Stu. Confused, Josie half waved back at the girl.

Trailers of various sizes seemed to be randomly placed, while still more people rushed around her, orders being shouted out, equipment being moved. She moved backwards to step out of the way of two men who were moving a very large camera, and tripped over a cable right behind her.

Josie fell backwards, expecting to hit the hard concrete ground, when two hands grabbed her, and lifted her back to her feet.

"Thanks," she said, turning around… To see Lucas right behind her. "Lucas! What are you…" she trailed off at Lucas's surprised expression.

"Hey, Emma… You don't have to call me Lucas right now, remember? We're not shooting at the moment… Or at least not that I knew off." He raised one eyebrow in surprise.

Josie took a step back from Lucas, and saw Corrine, Z, Marshall and Vaughn right behind him. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"Geez Emma," Vaughn said. "Did you bump your head or something? Come on, we've got our next scene to shoot."

"What's going on here?" Josie asked the group… "Why are you calling me Emma? I'm Josie," she said, drawing her name out in a tone that implied she was talking to a bunch of five year olds.

Marshall slapped her lightly on the shoulder as he walked past. "Sure you are."

"Geez, what's up with her?" she heard Corrine whisper to Z, as the group moved past her.

Z laughed lightly. "I think she's just getting into character, Shadia."

'Shadia?' Josie thought as she turned around to follow the group, only to slam in to Z's back.

The group all turned to face her, with confused expressions on their faces.

"What?" Josie asked defensively.

The group parted, and there in front of her stood… Herself.


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------

Professor Z stood up from behind his desk. Josie had just vanished into the black hole. Loose papers were flying around the room, several papers that needed marking, others that needed to be handed back to the students. And now he was going to have go through the business of cleaning it all up again. Not to mention finding out where one of his students had just disappeared to.

"Not again," Z muttered to himself, as he started out from behind his desk.

He was grateful for one thing only, and that was that the Science Club would be gathering in the Science Lab about now. He quickly left the room, with one last hopeful look at the black hole, and shut the door behind him.

He made his way down the hall, threading his way through the crowds of students who were happy that school was over, and into the Science Lab.

"Maybe she's been held up in Z's office," Lucas was saying as Z opened the door. "You know…"

Lucas, Vaughn, Marshall and Corrine were sitting around a lab desk, talking, while they waited for Z and Josie to arrive. When Z opened the door, the four of them looked him up at Z, and saw his worried face.

"Z?" Marshall asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's happened again. Josie's gone through the black hole," he replied to the group, as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, no," Lucas groaned, thumping his head against the table he was sitting at him. He quickly lifted his head as he felt something sticky against his forehead. He wiped it away, and glared at Corrine, who had dared to giggle slightly.

With one look at Lucas's face, Corrine quickly turned back to Z. "So it's off to look in the library for clues, I guess?" she asked, suddenly all business.

Z continued rubbed his hands together for a moment before he clapped them once. "You've got it." He nodded towards the door.

As the four kids filed out of the room, leaving Z to wipe down the boards, he heard Lucas say, "I guess this means I get out of any detention I might have gotten. Thanks Josie." He heard Marshall thump Lucas in the arm, and laugh.

"Ow," Lucas cried out, as he shut the door behind him.

Z grinned to himself. 'Trust Lucas to see this as a good thing,' he thought to himself.

Within half an hour, his students were back in the room, piles of books between the four of them. Each was chronologically going through books from different time periods, books that had any mention of Blake Holsey High in them.

"Nothing," Vaughn called out, thumping down his last book. "There's no sign of her in any of these."

"Neither," Corrine said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Well," Z said, turning from the blackboard. "We know she has to be somewhere. She couldn't have gone through without turning up somewhere. And it's always been within the walls of Blake Holsey High."

"Unless…" Lucas said. Then he shook his head uncomfortably.

"What?" Vaughn asked, prodding Lucas with the end of his pencil.

"Unless it's like what Josie said on her first day here, just after Corrine had gone through the black hole."

"What did she say?" Corrine asked, seeing Marshall shake his head out of the corner of her eye. "What?" she asked him, a note of concern creeping into her voice.

"Josie said that she'd read that some black holes… disintegrated whatever went through them," Marshall answered, looking down at the table he was sitting at.

Corrine's face went ashen. She turned to Z. "But… But… No!"

Z shook his head. "Don't worry Corrine. We've already established that our 'Black Hole' is really a wormhole. This means that everything that goes in has to go out the other side. I don't think that Josie has… disintegrated." He winced as he said the last word.

"But what if this was the one time that Josie didn't go through a worm hole," Vaughn asked. "Couldn't the worm hole turn into an actual black hole?"

"I find it highly unlikely Vaughn. I'm sure Josie is somewhere. We just have to figure out where." Z replied.

He walked over to the black board and start drawing various diagrams to explain some theories he had, when the janitor walked in.

He stared around the room at the kids for a moment, and then started to clear the trash. Just as he left the room, he said quietly, "She'll be back."

They all stared at his retreating back in surprise.

-----------------------


	4. Chapter 4

---------------

"Who's she?" the other Josie asked.

The group turned as one to the speaker. "Who are you?" Z ventured to the newcomer.

The other Josie snorted. "It's me, Emma. Who's she?" she repeated, pointing at Josie.

They all turned back to face Josie, again with confused expressions on their faces. Josie looked up at them all, feeling just a little more than scared… Apprehension filled her, and she nervously took a step back.

"I'm Josie… I already told you that…"

They all shared significant glances with each other, before turning back to Josie.

"Sure you are kid," Marshall said to her, with a light grin. He turned back to the other Josie… Emma. "She's probably your stunt double, just trying to get into character."

Emma moved up to come face to face with Josie. "They sure did a good job in picking you out… You really do look like me." She laughed slightly. "I heard that everyone in the world has a twin. Guess it's true."

"The resemblance is remarkable," Z commented. "But there probably are some differences."

"Yea," Corrine replied, peering at Josie. "Like, with her hair done that way, her face looks a little rounder than yours Em, but that can probably be fixed in make up."

"Okay," Josie cried out, waving her hands around and backing up. "Could you stop staring at me like I'm on display? I don't know what's going on, and I don't know who you are, but I've had enough! Could someone just tell me what's going on and where I am? Please!"

Lucas moved in front of her, a challenging look on his face. "Okay, why don't we start with you? Where are you from, and who are you? And don't say Josie, coz we know you're not."

Josie took a deep breath to calm herself. "I am Josie. My name is Josie P. Trent. And no, I'm not telling you what the P. stands for. I go to Blake Holsey High, commonly known as Black Hole High. I was sucked into a wormhole, and ended up here. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

Z laughed slightly. "I think someone's a little obsessed with the show guys. Come on, we've got to get going. Security can deal with her."

Josie grabbed his arm before he could walk off. "What show?" she asked forcefully. "Where am I? What year is this?"

Z turned back to her. "Okay, since you really want to know. This is the set of 'Strange Day's at Blake Holsey High'. We're all actors," he replied, gesturing to himself and the others. "It's 2003, and you're in Canada. Explain all?"

Josie shook her head. "No… No… What you're saying can't be true." She started to pace. "You're telling me, that Black Hole High is a tv show? That my life is a tv show?"

Vaughn raised one eyebrow. "Look guys, she's obviously some nutter from the local loony bin who's escaped. Her reality is all messed up, look at her. She's crazy." He waved one hand in her direction.

Josie stopped pacing and turned to face him, red hot anger rising within. "Don't you ever call me crazy! I'm not crazy. I know what I know, and I know that none of this," she gestured around her, "can be real. It's all a dream and I'll wake up any minute now… I'll be in science class, listening to you… Professor Z… explaining something about anything, and Lucas… You… will be poking me with a pencil, while Corrine," she turned to face Corrine, "will be trying to wake me up. That's all this is. A dream."

She nodded emphatically, as if trying to convince herself it was all a dream. Then she closed her eyes and screwed up her face, wishing hard that she was back at school.

"Why don't you try tapping your heels and saying 'There's no place like home'," she heard Vaughn laugh.

Someone pinched her arm, and she jumped, opening her eyes. She looked beside her and saw herself standing there, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, so it's not a dream." Josie started to pace again. "Okay, look, I'm going to need your help if I'm going to get home…" She started to think as she continued pacing.

"Look," Z said, "why don't we start at the beginning. This is obviously not getting us anywhere," he said as he looked around the group. "She obviously believes she's Josie Trent, so we might as well play along for now."

Josie whirled on him. "I am Josie Trent," she said vehemently. "And you don't have to 'play along' as you put it. I'm sure I can figure out how to get home without your help."

"Except," Lucas said. "You need our help… We could have you kicked off the lot for being an imposter. Remember?"

She sighed and bounced on her heels. "Fine," she replied defensively. "So help me, why don't you?"

"How can we help you, unless we know your story?" Corrine asked calmly.

"Okay… As I said before, I'm Josie Trent. I go to Black Hole High. This morning I got into trouble thanks to Lucas," she turned and glared at him. He looked at her in confusion and spread his hand apart, to imply that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You… Lucas… dared me to do something in science class, and I took the dare… and accidentally turned Schroeder purple. Schroeder's our science class rat," she explained. "Obviously you…Z… didn't take it too well, and you called me into your office. I was just leaving when the black hole opened, I got sucked in, and I found myself here. All I can guess is that I'm in some alternate reality…"

The situation finally began to dawn on her, and a wave of panic hit her. "An alternate reality where my life is a tv show, and the black hole doesn't exist!" Josie laughed dryly. "Which means you guys have no idea how to find me, or where to look, and I may never get home."

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "This is just great. Stupid wormhole," she muttered under her breath.

She looked around the group who were staring at her like she was mentally challenged. "Look, I realize how this may sound to you… I do, truly. But I swear I am who I say I am… And I am from an alternate time line." She shook her head as she realized just how crazy she must have sounded to these people who looked like her friends but who weren't. "Okay… I just realized I don't even know your real names… All I know you as is Corrine, Vaughn, Lucas, Marshall and Z."

Z nodded, with a possible sympathetic glance at her. "Well, I'm Jeff, and obviously I play Professor Z… Who you know as Lucas is Michael, Corrine is Shadia, Vaughn is Robert and Marshall is Noah. Obviously you've already met Emma." He stopped for a moment to take in the remarkable resemblance between the two girls, before shaking his head and continuing. "Now, what can we do to help?"

Josie shook her head helplessly. "I don't know. This is a tv show, this is all fake," she cried out, gesturing around her. "There'll be no black hole under your office, because your office doesn't even exist. I don't know what to do. Or how to get back."

She looked up at the others, urging them to believe her with her mind. She just hoped that they weren't going to have her committed. She'd never get back home then.

---------------


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are again guys. This part was written specially for 'Romance Is My Life', as it was requested I somehow fit this in to the story. Hope this makes your day!

----------------

Vaughn sat alone in his room, worrying about Josie. Professor Z's speech about the wormhole had done little to reassure him about her safety. And until they got her back from wherever she'd disappeared to and she was standing in front of them, Vaughn knew he wouldn't be able to feel at peace.

He'd tried not to admit it to himself, tried to hide it inside, away from the others and from his own scrutiny, but he knew… He knew deep down that his feelings for the petite red-headed girl were slightly more than platonic.

"At least the janitor thinks she's coming back," he muttered to himself as he threw himself down on to his bed helplessly.

Being the only member of the science club who wasn't in the slightest bit scientific, he felt at a disadvantage. Vaughn felt that there was nothing he could really contribute to the discussion of finding Josie. He knew his abilities lay more in physical activities than in the 'brainier' world that the others lived in.

Just as he was contemplating calling his father to see if there was anything that Victor could help them out with, there was a knock on the door.

Vaughn sighed in relief at having his thoughts interrupted. He knew without a shadow of doubt that his friends would no longer be his friends if he'd bought his father in to it. But at the same time, he knew that although there was something his father was hiding from him, that his help would be valuable. He just couldn't get his friends, especially Josie, to see it.

"Come on," he called out when there was a second knock on the door.

The door opened, and Marshall poked his head through the small gap he'd made.

"Mind if I come in?" Marshall asked with a hopeful look at the doleful boy on the bed.

Vaughn nodded. "Yea, come on in. What's up?" he asked as Marshall entered the room and shut the door behind him.

At Vaughn's urging, Marshall took a seat on the desk chair, and turned to face Vaughn.

"Look… I came here because I know you're worried about finding Josie…" Marshall trailed off, uncertain how to broach the subject of Vaughn's dad. He glanced at a picture of Victor Pearson that was framed and placed next to Vaughn's computer.

Vaughn, noticing the flick of Marshall's eyes in the direction of the photo, sucked in a deep breath. He felt hot anger rise inside him.

"You wanted to know if I was going to go to my dad about this, right?" he asked angrily.

Marshall shook his head, before slowly nodding. "Well, yea. I thought, you know, since it is Josie, that you may decide go to him about this. I know you'd do anything to get her back."

"And you thought that I'd go behind your backs to ask him to help?" Vaughn replied, still feeling angry that his friends hadn't trusted him… Again. But at the same time, shame welled within him, as he remembered that he had been contemplating it.

Marshall slowly nodded again in reply. "It's just… It's Josie. I know how you… you know, feel about her, and I know you want her back at any cost."

Vaughn smiled tautly. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, but Marshall knew an awful lot about things that he shouldn't. He rubbed a hand over his mouth, as if to cover the slight smile that was beginning to show on his face.

"Alright," he eventually sighed, looking at the uncomfortable Marshall. "I was considering it. But I would never have done it. I know how you all feel about my father." He shook his head slightly. "But you're right. I would do almost anything, including going to my dad, if it meant getting Josie back." He looked away from Marshall, feeling weird about how he'd basically admitted, outloud, that he liked Josie as more than a friend.

Marshall nodded and smiled encouragingly at Vaughn. An admission of feelings was more than he'd hoped for. He didn't know Vaughn very well, and was a little intimidated by the large football player, but he knew that Vaughn wasn't always as tough as he'd tried to make out.

"I don't know how you know, Marshall," Vaughn continued, taking a deep breath as he began to confess how he really felt about Josie. "But I really like her… There's something about Josie that just makes me feel… Alive, I guess. She kind of makes me feel like I'm at home when I'm around her. And we all know there's no place like home."

----------------


	6. Chapter 6

---------------

"Look guys, I know what she's saying sounds crazy," Jeff said to the group surrounding him. Right now he really felt like he was Professor Z, trying to be all logical and scientific about things. "But if we try to help her, and she can't get back home, then maybe she'll realize what we all know… That none of what she's saying can be real. And then maybe she can accept that she needs some help."

"Of the professional kind," Noah murmured.

The six of them were standing a little way away from Josie, and they all looked at her in unison. She was standing looking confused and upset, her arms folded across her chest in a defensive pose as she stared around the lot.

"I'm with Jeff," Robert said. "If we help her, maybe it'll help us get in to character. I know with just the way she looks at me that I feel more like Vaughn then ever. It's really helping me… You know, so far."

Emma sighed. "I have to admit, she does seem to be more like Josie. Maybe I could learn something from her, about how to play Josie."

"Besides all that," Shadia added, "there's something really convincing about her… Like I really want to believe what she's saying." She twiddled with her black hair, and glanced at the ground. "I don't sound too crazy, do I?" she asked worriedly.

Michael and Noah shook their heads at her.

"No Shad… You don't actually. I know exactly how you feel, because I feel the same. Like she could just be telling the truth," Noah answered.

The others in the group nodded their heads.

"Okay," Noah said, clapping his hands together. "So let's go help the poor kid out."

The group returned to Josie, and she looked up at them with a hopeful expression.

Emma stepped forward. "We've decided to help you… Josie," she added a little hesitantly. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you… Like you're telling the truth."

Josie smiled gratefully. "Thanks guys… You don't know how much that means to me."

Jeff clapped his hands together, very Z style, and smiled at her. "So where do we start?"

Josie chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess… Z's office would be the best place to start. That's the only place where I know the black hole exists. And that's where I arrived. Of course there's always Pearadyne… But I'm guessing that's not real as well."

Emma nodded. "Sorry," she said, apologetically. "That's only a part of the soundstage."

As one, they all moved up the lawns, towards the school front.

"Oy, you lot. What are you standing around gas bagging for?" a voice called out to them, a note of laughter hidden in his voice. "You've got work to do, remember?"

"Oh shoot," Michael muttered, reminding Josie of Lucas. "I totally forgot."

Josie felt a pang of homesickness, as the group told her to wander around while they went off to shoot their scene. Although she was surround by all these people, the constant fact that they weren't her friends kept slamming against her as they talked and walked. In outside appearances, they were exactly like her friends, but their mannerisms and turns-of-phrases were enough to remind her that they weren't.

She sighed as they all went off, knowing that they could take forever, and that she didn't have much time. Instead of sticking around the gardens, like had been suggested, Josie headed up to the building and slipped inside. Trying to remember her way around from earlier, she finally made her way to 'Z's Office'.

She peered inside, but couldn't see anyone, so boldly stepped in. The room was darkly lit, no noises where made, so she knew she was safe. Walking carefully to the center of the room, she stood in the spot where the black hole should have been, and started to jump up and down.

Frustration welled within her as the black hole refused to open, and her energy was slowly being sapped as she jumped, and cursed, and tried to keep the screams inside.

Finally she gave up in frustration, and began to mutter darkly under breath, just standing in the spot she came through in the hopes that the black hole would reopen beneath her feet.

The door opened a bit, giving her a fright, as she looked around for a place to hide. Quickly she jumped behind the desk that reminded her so much of Professor Z, and hid beneath it, a lump growing in her throat.

"Maybe she's in here," a familiar voice floated through the door, as it continued to open.

She popped up from behind the desk as Z, Vaughn, Lucas, Corrine and Marshall trooped in to the room.

"Hey, here she is," Vaughn grinned at her.

"Vaughn?" she asked cautiously.

He stopped smiling, and shook his head. "Sorry Josie," he replied. "It's me, Robert."

Josie sighed in disappointment, but tried to grin, to hide her pain behind the smile. But she couldn't make the smile reach her eyes, and her pain was evident for all to see.

"No luck then?" Z asked her sympathetically, but still with a look of doubt on his face. Just the mere fact that she was still her got him thinking that maybe she was just a local nutter. He almost felt like sighing in disappointment. Jeff had kind of hoped the whole thing was real, just so they could have a bit of adventure.

She shook her head sadly. "No luck. If there was, do I think I'd be standing here talking to you?" Josie chewed on her lip, trying to contemplate her next move.

They all moved to the other side of the room, to sit down in the chairs that had been provided for the staff to sit in as they watch scenes being enacted in front of them.

A noise behind Josie made her and the rest of the group whirl around. The floor in front of the desk was spinning in a lazy circle, a rushing noise sounding at the same time as a yellow light began to shine. The floor began to spin faster as the worm hole opened.

The group stared with big eyes at the amazing phenomenon in front of them, but Josie, seeing her chance, pushed past Vaughn and Lucas and launched herself at the hole.

And landed on a hard firm floor.

Josie sighed happily and lay for a moment on the cool floor of Professor Z's office.

---------------


	7. Chapter 7

Just a short part:D Will be posting the next part in the next couple of days. Believe me, this story is far from over! Oh, and thanks for all the feedback (((hug)))

-----------------

The door to the science lab opened, and the science club all turned in unison with hopeful expressions. The general consensus had been that if Josie were to suddenly turn up again, she'd come looking for them in the science lab. After dinner, they'd all turned back up at the Science Lab, hoping to stick around as long as they could, in the hopes that Josie would just appear.

But they were disappointed when Principal Durst bustled in to the room with a furious look on her face. She looked around the room, searching for one particular person. When she realized the person she was looking for wasn't there she turned to Professor Z.

Z had also turned, and when he saw Durst, he exchanged wary glances with his students, before turning back to the slightly scary principal.

"Professor Zachary," she said brusquely. "Where is Miss Trent?"

"Um… She's not here right now," he replied cautiously.

Frustrated, Durst snapped back at him, "I can see that, Professor Zachary, but where is she?"

Z lightly scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with a plausible answer. "I'm not sure?" he said, his arms spread out in a gesture of confusion.

With her eagle-sharp eyes, Durst could tell something was amiss. "Professor Zachary… If you know something you're not telling me, it won't be pretty when I find out," she threatened.

Glancing once again at his pupils, Z sighed, unable to stand Durst's narrowed eyes. "All right… Josie's gone missing."

"Missing!" Durst cried out in shock, raising one hand to her chest. "What do you mean, missing? She's got to be around here somewhere!"

Z shook his head slightly, and raised his eyes to the roof, as if asking for strength. He knew that Durst knew about the black hole, but that she leaned towards the side of skepticism, and pretended that everything was fine with the school.

"Well… I daresay she's just gone off with some friends," Principal Durst continued, trying to rationalize Josie's disappearance to her students. "Yes, that's it. When you see her Professor Zachary, tell her I want to see her in my office."

"What should I tell her that you want her for?" Z asked, fishing for information.

"Miss Trent has missed almost every class this afternoon, and I want an explanation. She was at every morning class, but some time during lunch she seems to have left the school grounds, and she hasn't been seen since," Durst replied briskly, ending the discussion.

She turned and bustled out of the room, adjusting her glasses, as the science club exchanged significant glances behind her back. Shutting the door behind her, Principal Durst made her way down the hall, wondering how she was going to tell Victor Pearson about another student's disappearance.

Unbeknown to Durst however, a few students, who had been hanging out in the hallway, had overheard her exclamation about Josie being missing. And being typical teenagers, the gossip mill was started up, and the news spread around the school faster than fire.

-----------------


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, it's another short part... But at least it's an update, right:D Enjoy...

---------------------

"It's all real?" a voice cried out from behind her.

Josie quickly stood up and spun around… To face cameras and electrical equipment, and five excited faces. She looked at them in disappointment.

"I can't believe this!" she cried out in frustration. "I stood here for over an hour, and the moment I walk away, it opens. Only to close the moment I try to go through."

Finally she couldn't hold it any more, and her tough façade crumbled away as she burst in to tears of frustration, anger, panic and disappointment. She slid to the ground, and just let the tears roll, as she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest.

"Hey," Lucas… Michael, she reminded herself… said, coming over to her. He crouched in front of her and drew her into his arms. "We'll get you back somehow. I'm sure we can figure out a way." He had a note of shock in his voice, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

Exchanging glances with the rest of the group, Michael knew it was all true. Everyone was standing around in a state of shock. What they'd just seen, they'd only ever seen when they'd watched an episode of 'Strange Day's'… Everything was added after they'd finished shooting the episode. So to see it happen right in front of their eyes bewildered them.

At that moment the door opened again, and Emma popped her head through. Seeing Josie on the floor, crying, being held by Michael, she rushed in to the room and closed the door behind her. "What's going on?" she asked with concern.

Corrine… Shadia! Josie's mind cried out… went over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "It's all real Emma. We saw it with our own eyes. There was a rushing noise, and we turned and there was the black hole." She gestured around the room, at all the loose papers that had been flung around the room. "She went running towards it, and leaped, but it closed just as she got there."

Emma stared around the room in shock. "It's all real? The whole thing?" she cried out in disbelief. She turned to Josie. "You really are Josie Trent, aren't you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly, as she bent her head to stare at the crestfallen girl in front of her.

Josie sniffled, wiping her tears away, and nodded. "Well, at least you all believe me now. I guess. But that may have been my only chance to get back home. I don't know if it'll ever open again."

"Don't worry," Vaughn… Robert, Josie sternly reminded herself… said. "I'm sure we'll figure out some way to get you home. If not, it's not that bad here, seriously. I'm sure we could find somewhere for you to stay."

Josie looked up at them, and gave a watery smile. "Thanks guys. But I really want to get home. My mom… I don't think I could happily stay here," she concluded weakly.

They all nodded in sympathy for her, realizing that the girl before them was probably beginning to despair of ever getting home and seeing the people she loved again.

"Well," Emma said. "Now that I know you're the real Josie Trent, you'll have to give me some tips so I can play you perfectly." She grinned at Josie, trying to cheer her up.

The others all smiled, hoping that if they looked happy, they could make Josie feel a little bit better. "Same here," they added.

Josie smiled slightly. "Sure," she replied quietly. She was still overcome with the fact that she may have just missed her last chance to get home.

---------------------


	9. Chapter 9

----------------------

"All right," Professor Z sighed as he faced his students the next day at the Science Club meeting. "I guess we're not going to get much work done today."

"And there's really nowhere we can go to get more information to find out where Josie could be," Corrine added.

Z nodded tiredly in agreement with her. He was feeling drained and exhausted, which wasn't really surprising considering he had been up late worrying about Josie.

"And you won't let any of us go through the black hole to find her," Lucas remarked with a glare at his professor.

Z turned towards the boy. "You know why I won't let you Lucas. We don't know where Josie is, and if she's stuck and can't get home, then the same thing would happen to you. I know it sounds harsh guys," he continued, turning to face the rest of his students and resting his hands on one of the lab desks, "but it's better that only one person is gone, not two, or three. Or all of you."

"But…" Vaughn began to argue, before Z cut him off.

"You might as well all go. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Z sighed again, and moved back to the black board, turning his back on his students to hide his fear for Josie.

With an eerie silence, they all packed up their books, and headed out of the classroom, with one last look at Z. Corrine banked left, and headed up the jam packed stairs, while Vaughn fought his way through the crowds to get outside for football practice.

Marshall and Lucas headed right, down the hallway, to go back to their dorm room, but for some strange reason, the hall was incredibly busy for the time of day.

"Don't these people have anywhere else to be?" Lucas asked Marshall sarcastically.

Marshall shrugged, as he tried to get through a small group who were clustered together. "I guess not," he replied over the dull roar of talking.

He turned and looked back at that group he'd just gotten through. One of the students, a look of great interest on her face, was leaving and rushing towards the next group. Suddenly Lucas grabbed his arm. Marshall struggled to break free, but Lucas doggedly held on.

"What?" Marshall asked in frustration.

"Shhh… I just heard Josie's name mentioned," Lucas replied in a hushed tone.

"Did you hear what that Josie girldid to the rat in the science room yesterday?" a sophomore whispered. "She turned it purple, can you believe it? I heard that that weird Lucas guy was involved too."

"I was told that she left school to join the army, because her mom thought she needed some discipline," someone else cried out triumphantly after she'd heard about Josie and Lucas's little prank.

"No, no, no," a third person replied heatedly. "I heard that Trent was secretly working undercover. She's actually a spy, and is working for the government trying to figure out what Durst is hiding. Because Durst is actually an international spy who is hiding from the Czechoslovakian Government!" The guy leaned against the wall with a satisfied smirk.

"You idiot," one of Madison's friends laughed. "Didn't you learn nothing in history? Czechoslovakia doesn't even exist anymore!"

"Well then, Durst is hiding from some other government, under the guise as a Principal and Trent's trying to uncover the truth," the boy shot back.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at Marshall, as the two of them continued down the cluttered hall. Every few moments they stopped to listen in on another conversation, as people tried to figure out where Josie could have disappeared to.

"Well, this is interesting," Marshall remarked. "I didn't realize Josie was so popular."

"She's been kidnapped by the KGB because she holds information vital to them," one girl whispered.

"Are you serious?" a junior boy asked. "I heard that she took off for a few days to a rock concert that's going on in town."

The girl looked at her friend with disgust. "That's really lame!" she replied, before rolling her eyes.

"Not really popular," Lucas replied. "Just an interesting subject to gossip about."

The noise levels went down as the PA system crackled to life above their heads. Everyone turned towards the nearest speaker and craned their heads up to look.

Principal Durst's voice came over loud and clear. "There is nothing wrong at Blake Holsey High," she said, before switching the PA system back off.

The noise rose again with indignation at Durst's statement. Someone snorted at the blatant lie, while others laughed.

Lucas and Marshall exchanged glances before turning around, and fought their way back through the crowds to Professor Z's office, to let him know about the schools interest in Josie's disappearance.

---------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, another update! I tried updating yesturday, but FF wouldn't let me log in, oh well. This one is only a short part, but hopefully it'll tide you over for a couple days. Oh and thanks for all the feedback! 40 reviews, yay!

-----------------

For the next two day's, the wormhole stayed inactive, leaving Josie busy teaching her new 'friends' how to act like her 'old friends', which she wasn't finding an easy task. But it took her mind off trying to get home for a little while. Even so, every spare moment she got, she disappeared of to 'Z's Office' to see if the wormhole was open. Not to mention the hours she spent surfing the net trying to figure out a way to create her own wormhole.

But Emma was following her around everywhere, trying to imitate her style, while the others were constantly asking her how Lucas would do this, how Marshall would that, would Corrine say it like this, would Z act like that?

And to be truthfully honest with herself, Josie found that, although at times it could be annoying, she was actually having a bit of fun. She was beginning to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she was stuck in this time line.

But even with the fact that everything was so different, so interesting and appealing, Josie still missed home. She missed her real friends, Z, school, her mom… She even missed Principal Durst, if such a thing could be possible.

Josie was sitting logged on to Emma's AOL, lost in thought, supposedlyresearching, when Jeff walked in the room. Her research wasn't going to well. She'd found out that although scientists were trying to recreate them, so they could learn more about time and sub-dimensional travel, they were still years off perfecting the technology.

Even with all the information she knew about wormholes… having been one of the very few people to have ever been in one, Josie kind of figured she was pretty much an expert on the subject… she didn't think she could create one from scratch.

The materials needed alone left Josie standing blankly… Enormous amounts of mass and energy. And then there were the scientists who claimed that sub-dimensional travel would be virtually impossible, although Josie knew that they were wrong.

"Any luck on creating an active wormhole?" Jeff asked, coming up behind her and laying on hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her musings.

Josie shook her head and sighed, before rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Nothing. Every site says that wormhole creation is far off being made… And a lot of them state it's not possible to travel more than a year back anyway. There's not very much information about sub-dimensional travel, which is what I really need the wormhole for.

She turned sideways in her seat and looked up at the man who looked so much like her mentor. She had to keep constantly reminding herself that he wasn't, but it the resemblance in looks was so hard to forget, so that every time he opened his mouth, she got a shock to hear him when he was confused about something that her Professor Z would have understood right away.

"I'm sorry," Jeff replied. "I'm really not sure what you're saying."

Josie shook head and smiled sadly. 'At this point,' she thought to herself, 'Z would be snapping in to gear to give them all a short science lesson.'

"Don't worry about," she replied out loud. "There's not a whole lot you could have helped me out with anyway. No offence or anything, but you guys really don't know anything about wormholes and black holes and all the rest of it."

"No offence taken, Josie," Jeff replied smiling at the girl. "You're completely right, we don't know much about any of this. But that's because we're only required to know what we need to know for the show. And all of that's in our lines. We have done some research on it, to understand what we're talking about, but I never did have a scientific mind. I can't really get a grasp on it all," he finished, with a movement of his hand like he was grasping an object.

The gesture almost made Josie come undone. It was very much like Professor Z, but she held her tears in, trying to stay strong and tough.

"Well, we've got a scene coming up, and the others were wondering whether you could come help us out with it," Jeff asked, sensing how close Josie was to crying. He figured that if he could distract her, it might help a little with the homesick feeling.

Josie nodded wearily, and logged off the computer. She stood and followed Jeff out of the room, and down to the lawn.

-----------------


	11. Chapter 11

-----------------------

Corrine walked in to the room she shared with Josie, her head down, shoulders slumped in despair. With a pang of sadness, she glanced at her room mates' empty bed, before dumping her books on the desk. Science club hadn't taken her mind of the problem, as she'd hoped. Instead, being in the same room with all her friends, it had just reminded her that Josie was gone, and that she might not be coming back.

Throwing herself on to her bed with a sigh, Corrine rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, her hands underneath her head. Thoughts flew through her brain, just little things, about Josie and school.

'_It's too quiet. There should be music. Got homework to do. Josie should be dancing around the room right now. English report due in tomorrow. Vaughn's really upset. Got to study for math's test. Need to know if Josie's alright. Should talk to Z about chemical reactions. Josie…'_

She rolled over on to her side, her heart pounding in her chest, as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. Her vision swam slightly with the unshed tears, and a small sob escaped from between her lips. A tear spilled over, down her cheek, followed unchecked by another.

As she finally let it all out, there was a soft knock on the door.

Biting her bottom lip, she rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes, wiping the tears away. Corrine stood and quickly straightened her skirt, before brushing a few stray hairs back from her forehead.

She opened the door, to see Marshall looking at her. He smiled softly, and Corrine opened the door wider so he could walk in.

"Um…" Marshall looked away as Corrine shut the door, before looking back at her with a wiry grin. "Did you notice that the hall downstairs seemed to be more jam packed then usual?"

Corrine looked at him in confusion. 'Why is he talking about the hall?' she wondered to herself, before nodding in reply. She sat down on her bed and picked up Mr. Bunny Pants, leaned against her pillows and waited for Marshall to continue.

Before he did however, Marshall seated himself on the edge of her bed, and picked at the small bit of fluff on her top blanket. He wasn't too sure how to tell her about the rumors. He wanted them to sound funny, to get a laugh out of her, not make her feel worse about their missing friend.

"Well… Lucas and I were walking down the hall, and we heard some pretty weird stuff," he finally said after a long pause, before looking at Corrine. Her interest was piqued, and she waved her hand impatiently for him to continue.

The whole story tumbled out, all the rumors that were flying around the school, what all the students were saying about Josie. Marshall kept glancing at Corrine out of the corner of his eyes, to see her reaction, and as his story had progressed, she had started to smile.

By the time he came to the weird theory about Josie and Principal Durst being spies, Corrine was laughing. Marshall grinned with her, feeling a lot more confident and better. The whole time Josie had been missing, he had felt like there was this big heavy cloud hanging over all of them that was weighing them down with misery. And for the first time in days, Corrine was laughing.

He felt really good that he was the one to make her laugh. Sappy as it sounded, Marshall wanted to be the one that always made her laugh, that always bought her out of her unhappiness.

She laid a hand lightly on his knee. "Thanks for that Marshall. I really needed that," she said, laughter still evident in her voice.

Taking her hand in his, he smiled tenderly at her, and reached over to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "I know."

"So what did Z say about all of this?"

Marshall laughed as he recalled the conversation he and Lucas had had with Z. "He found the whole thing pretty funny," Marshall replied. "He started to laugh about it all, made a remark about inventive students and good imaginations."

Corrine laughed again, despite herself. She felt a little guilty at the thought of sitting there with Marshall laughing, while Josie was off, who knows where, possibly in trouble. But the rational part of Corrine's brain, the part she used the majority of the time, overruled and told her that she had to have some happiness, or she'd go insane.

And then there was her heart, which was telling her that whenever she was around Marshall, she found herself instantly happy.

----------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed that part! I actually just wrote it :D Thought we needed a chapter that dealt a little with Corrine, even though I'm not that great at writing either Corrine or Marshall.


	12. Chapter 12

-------------------------

"I just can't believe the whole thing is real."

Emma, Jeff, Michael, Noah, Shadia and Robert were sitting around at the local hangout, Pizza Hutt, waiting for their meal to arrive. The six of them had invited Josie to come with them, but she'd chosen to stay behind and continue with her research, instead of going out for dinner.

Emma shook her head. "The whole thing is unbelievable, you know?"

"I think we all know, Em…" Noah laughed. "Seriously, who would have thought that the tv show we're doing would come to life the way it has? I honestly thought she was delusional, because it's so unbelievable."

Even though it had been two day's since they'd seen the wormhole open in front of their eyes, they were still in shock. Virtually everything they'd believed in had been proven wrong. Scientific ruling went out the window, along with every logical explanation. Nothing about their current situation should have been possible. But it was.

"It's kind of scary in a way. I mean, what if one of us was to get suck in to the wormhole?" Michael said. At his words the table instantly sobered. "The wormhole did open kind of suddenly; Josie said she didn't even think sub-dimensional travel was possible. It obviously is." He quirked one eyebrow at the group.

"And the wormhole is on our set… A set that we're on almost every single day," Jeff replied, chewing on his bottom lip. "Well, at least I am."

Shadia nodded. "It is a bit worrying. But if we tell anyone, they won't believe us. Or worse, they'll think we're insane. After all, the only reason we believe Josie is because we saw it with our own eyes."

The table fell silent as the busboy came over with their order. As soon as their meal had been placed before them, and the busboy had left, they began talking again.

"Well," Robert finally spoke. "Josie wasn't sure if the wormhole would be able to open again. Do you really think it's a big concern? She's our resident scientific mind, so I think we should trust her on this."

"But, the wormhole did open again," Michael argued. "It could easily open a third time, forth time… Even a Fifth time. We'll never be sure."

Em shook her piece of pizza at the group. "Do you think there's anyway to control the wormhole? I know Josie didn't say anything about being able to… But there might be a way in which we can control it, make sure it doesn't open again. It's worth investigating, right?"

Noah chuckled quietly. "You realize you just sounded a lot like Josie just then? She must be rubbing off on you Emma." He grinned at her, and ducked as she threw a balled up napkin his way.

He stuck his tongue out at her in response, and she just grinned back, before throwing an empty straw tissue back at him. The current problem was forgotten for a moment as they all broke out into a fit of giggles, in between a mini war of various item's being thrown at each other.

Finally Jeff placed his hands out between the two of them, still laughing. "Okay guys, come on…" he grinned.

Still giggling slightly, Emma put the napkin down that she'd been about to throw at Noah. "Okay, I'm stopping." She raised an eyebrow in Noah's direction. "What about you?"

He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I give… I give up!"

After calming down, they all started to eat.

"Okay, one other thing," Jeff said, wiping his mouth with one of the few napkins that hadn't been thrown around. "What are we going to do about Josie? It's fine for now that she's living in Emma's trailer, but what happens when we go on hiatus? When it's time for her to go back to school? Where's she going to live? And another thing, she won't be registered as actually being a person here."

Shadia looked at him worry. "You're thinking long term, like she's never going to get home."

Jeff nodded. "I am. At this point Josie doubts that she's going to be able to get home. She doesn't even know how she got here; it's supposed to be impossible. We're going to think of something, whether she wants to acknowledge it or not."

-------------------------

Z looked up at the clock on his office wall, before tiredly laying his pen down. He'd been marking papers for the last couple of hours, and exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him. He removed his glasses, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. The first twinges of a headache were beginning at the middle of his forehead.

He cleaned his glasses with the edge of his shirt, before putting them back on. He picked his pen back up, and went back to the paper before him, but within seconds he was putting it back down. His concentration was failing him tonight.

It had been three day's since Josie had gone missing, and although he hid it as well as he could during the day, there was just no denying it; he was worried for his young student. Logically he knew that Josie would be all right, she was tough, and she could take care of herself.

But Z had always been able to see through the tough exterior she had, and see the lonely, occasionally fragile young girl beneath. She'd been forced to grow up pretty quick due to the lifestyle her mom lead, and he knew she had a quick head on her shoulders, but he'd been able to see the pain she carried around with her. Whenever one of his 'kids' went through the wormhole, he worried, but he knew Josie could be often be careless, so he worried even more with her.

Giving up all pretences he sighed, and removed his glasses again; placing them on top of the paper he was supposed to be marking. He dropped his head wearily in to the palms of his hand, his elbows resting on the desk.

Z just sat like that for a few minutes. The tiredness he felt went down deep in his bones, the weariness of fatigue.

"Not surprising," he muttered quietly to himself.

Since Josie's disappearance, Z had hardly slept. His anxiety for Josie had made sleeping virtually impossible. He glanced back up at the clock, his vision swimming without his glasses. Placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he looked back up. 12:40 am.

Z massaged the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension he felt. His headache began to pound harder, at his temples. He moved his hand around to massage his forehead. The pain was showing on his face. His worry for Josie was mounting the more time she stayed gone, and with the worry came the headaches.

"Enough," he sharply told himself. He dropped his head back into his hands, and tried to banish the worry.

Finally he stood, and made his way to the door. He glanced again at the clock. 1:30 am. '_Definitely time for bed_,' he thought to himself. Z turned once before he switched off the light and shut the door.

His eyes lingered on the spot where Josie had disappeared in to the wormhole. Visions of her hurt, or worse dead, swam through his mind. But he shook his head, the images dissolved, as he chose not to dwell on the maybes and what-ifs. It would only mean that he wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight.

Z switched the light off, and pulled the door shut behind him.

-------------------------

A/N – Just a couple of quick questions guys.

Would any of you be interested in a sequel to this? I've had an idea for another fic, but I just want to know if you'd be interested in reading it.

For another fic idea I've had – What kind of songs and bands do you think Josie would listen to? I know she's in to rock-y kind of stuff, but I can't think of many bands that she would definitely listen to. I don't listen to many of the bands that are out nowadays, I'm more in to bands and singers no one's heard of. So if you could give me the names of some bands and songs YOU guys think she would listen, that would be awesome. It would mean that I could start writing this fic. I've had it in my head for at least a week or so now!

Thanks guys! And thanks for all the feedback.


	13. Chapter 13

---------------------------

The next morning, in between official rehearsals, the group was lounging around on the lawn again, practicing their lines, and Josie was teaching Emma how to walk like her, when a sudden thought hit her.

The script that they were reading was very similar to an event that had already happened in Josie's past… She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it before. Excusing herself from the group, Josie wandered away with a copy in her hand, and sat down to read it.

As she read further into the script, she realized it hadn't been too long ago that the actual event had occurred.

"So, Josie?" Emma called to her. "How would you deal with some strange girl turning up at Blake Holsey? Especially when it's a girl who turns out to be a plant."

Josie stood up quickly and walked back over to the group. She started to pace before them.

"And how would Corrine deal with Marshall's attentions being taken away from her?" Shadia asked her curiously.

"Okay," Josie replied, waving her hands around, the script flying with every wild gesture. "This actually happened to me guys. I just read the whole script through, and this happened not too long ago."

"Really?" Lucas… Michael… asked her. "So how lovesick were all the guys? Like, did they really want Diana, or were they just under the impression that if they went out with her they'd be cool?

Josie continued to pace, ignoring the questions Michael was firing at her.

"I don't think that's why she bought it up guys," Jeff said, watching Josie pace. "Is it?"

"No. That was so not my point. My point is, this script, everything that's said in it, is virtually identical to what I said to Corrine, to what Corrine said to me… To what everyone said. Everything is practically the same." She turned to the group. "Do you have any older scripts I could have a look at?"

"Sure," Vaughn replied, looking at her in confusion. "But why…"

"Can you just go get them for me?" Josie interrupted. "Now?"

Vaughn nodded at her. "Yea, sure Josie." He got up and walked away to his trailer, returning a few minutes later with a stack of scripts in his hand. He handed them to Josie, who walked away from the group and sat down to read.

Half an hour later, she returned to the puzzled group. She dropped the stack of scripts on the ground in front of them.

"I was right… It's all the same. Everything you've acted is the same as what has happened at Black Hole High. Everything. All the details are correct. The conversations are basically the same. Even the actions."

"So what are you saying Josie?" Marshall… Noah… asked her.

"It means that who ever wrote these scripts has a detailed knowledge of what goes on in my dimension, at my school. It means that there is someone here who can bend space and time around themselves, and travel without a black hole to wherever they want to go."

She sat down with a triumphant grin and looked around at the bewildered faces surrounding her.

"It means I can go home guys," she finished.

Everyone grinned happily for her, and she found herself wanting to laugh. Suddenly, knowing that there was more than likely a way to get home, she felt happy, she felt ecstatic. They all burst out talking at once, but Josie just calmly sat letting the chatter flow over her. Home, it was the best word Josie had ever heard.

Finally she stood up. "Okay guys, how about taking me to see the writer?" She grinned happily.

Shadia jumped up next to her and the others quickly followed suit. Grabbing Josie each by one arm, Michael and Robert led her up to the set, and through the lot.

"Just in here," Z said to her, as he opened a door which led her to the writer's table.

Josie walked inside, butterflies in her stomach, and looked around. A familiar looking person turned around as they all filed into the room.

He turned, and Josie gasped at the person who she'd least expected to see standing before her.

"You!"

---------------------------

Dum dum dum! Cliffhanger, aren't I mean:D


	14. Chapter 14

-----------------------

"What are we going to do, Professor Zachary? It's been almost four days since Miss Trent went missing." Durst asked in a panic-stricken voice as she paced in front of Z. They were both standing in the science lab, Z not having any classes at that moment. "I told Mr. Pearson, but he didn't seem overly concerned."

"It's going to okay, Principal Durst," Z replied, trying to convince not only Durst but himself. "She'll turn up at some point, I'm sure…"

"But the students, Professor Zachary… They know that she's missing! Have you heard what they've been saying?" She glared at Z as she continued to pace the floor. "Spies, indeed!"

Z chuckled slightly. "I have, and I have to admit that they're very inventive. I think you may have some writer's on your hands, really imaginative."

Durst whirled on him. "This is no laughing matter, Professor Zachary. This is serious. We have one student missing, and the whole school knows about it. What are we going to tell them?"

"Well," Z replied, with a twinkle in his eye. "You could tell them that she's now going to school in Switzerland."

"Or you could tell them the truth," a voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Lucas standing in the doorway. As they stared at him, Durst with a shocked expression on her face, he moved in to the classroom, and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Durst and z and stood before them.

"It's not like it would sound any stranger than the theories that are already floating around here," he continued, one eyebrow raised. "In fact, it makes a lot more sense than Josie getting kidnapped by the KGB, or the fact that she's hunting you down, Principal Durst."

"Mr. Randall!" Durst replied, shocked that someone would even think that they would tell anyone the truth. She wasn't so shocked by the rest of Lucas's statement, having heard most of the different theories that were floating around all ready. "I do not believe what I'm hearing from you!"

But the mere fact that they should tell the school the truth had never crossed Durst's mind. And it wasn't a thought she wanted to entertain. Durst knew that if the truth got out, then parents would pull their kids out of the school, the school would get shut down, there'd be a media frenzy and scientists would be crawling all over the school within the week.

"It's the truth though, isn't it?" Lucas continued. "Don't deny it, you know it's the truth, I know it's the truth. Even Victor Pearson knows it's the truth. Besides, it's not like anyone else would really believe it, would they?"

He glanced at Z, who glared at him warningly. His glance warned Lucas that he had better keep quiet, or else he was going to get in to some serious trouble. In the silence that had pervaded the room after Lucas's statement, Durst seemed to have gotten herself under control.

"Mr. Randall," she said in a booming voice. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Lucas nodded. "I am. I have science now, as does quite a few other people," he replied with a sarcastic note.

He glanced back at Z, who was shaking his head in surprise at Lucas's daring. But right at that moment Lucas didn't care. All he cared about was getting Josie back, and if that meant standing up to Principal Durst, then that's what he was going to do.

-----------------------

Just a short part to keep you guessing about the mysterious writer... Don't worry, it's coming in the next chapter. I just had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and wanted you guys to read it, and that was the perfect place to put it in:D


	15. Chapter 15

--------------------

Tyler raised an eyebrow and grinned at Josie. "Hello Trent. Bet you didn't expect to see me here."

"Tyler? What on earth are you doing here? I thought you went off to an apprenticeship or something?" Josie asked, her confusion mounting at the sight of someone who actually knew her for who she was, without questioning her, or mistaking her for Emma.

He nodded and smirked in reply. "I did. This is my apprenticeship, Josie," he paused, gesturing to the room around them. "I always wanted to be a writer, and now I am."

"Using my life?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. She knew Tyler wasn't exactly the nicest person, and that he preferred to take the easy way out, but this was an all new low for him. "You couldn't come up with something more original?"

He shrugged. "Hey, it came in handy. And besides, it's original here. I was never one to be an observer Josie. This, on the other hand, really suits me."

"So… How did you get here?" Josie asked in confusion, wondering what an observer was.

"I'm from the future Josie. I went to Blake Holsey High to observe the goings on. We've mastered the art of time travel in the future. I already knew what was going to happen at the school. We learnt about it in history, at school of course, but I wanted to find out first hand how everything happened. But it got boring, so I came here instead. I've started to make a name for myself a screenwriter, and I really enjoy it."

"Hold on a minute," Jeff said. "You two know each other?"

Josie nodded, and scrunched her nose up as she looked at Tyler. "We went to school together. I thought he was just a normal student, albeit an annoying one, but normal none-the-less. I guess not."

She turned back to Tyler. "So are you able to get me home then? Because you obviously didn't travel by the wormhole, I saw you walk out the front door and leave. And if you've mastered the art of time travel, as you say, then you must have a way to travel sub-dimensionally."

"Are you sure you really want to go home? It can get really interesting here. And with the remarkable resemblances between you two," he gestured towards Emma, "you'd be a hit on the big screen."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Josie replied sarcastically. "I just want to go home Tyler. Unlike you, I'm happy there, I like it there."

He shrugged again. "Your choice."

She turned to the others. "I guess this is it." She looked around them, feeling a little uncomfortable about just leaving them behind. "Thanks for all your help guys."

"And for all of yours, Josie," Emma answered. "I think now we'll all be able to portray you guys accurately."

Josie smiled. After all her help she hoped that they would be able to portray everything correctly, especially the reactions of everyone she knew, to events that she knew had happened.

She quickly hugged everyone, giving each one an individual goodbye, before turning back to Tyler. "Okay," she said. "I'm ready. Let's go home."

Tyler pushed the sleeves of his shirt up, to reveal a watch. He hit a couple buttons on it, and grabbed Josie tightly by the arm. She winced at the force of his of his fingers around her wrist.

Then her stomach dropped, and the room started to spin before her eyes. The faces of everyone blurred before her. She felt slightly dizzy, and the floor began to fall away from beneath her feet. She closed her eyes tightly, as a dull roaring noise hit her ears.

And then there was floor beneath her feet again, and the dizziness faded away with the rushing noise. She opened her eyes, and sighed in relief at the sight of Professor Z's office.

------------------

Well... I bet none of you were expecting it to be Tyler now were you:D I told you all you'd be surprised, but I enjoyed watching you all try to guess at who it could be:D


	16. Chapter 16

---------------------

Josie looked around her; Professor Z's office looking exactly like it had done just before she left. Everything was where it should be, and unlike every other time she'd traveled through the wormhole, there were no papers flying loose around the room. She smiled to herself and turned to Tyler.

"Thanks Tyler," she said simply, unable to express her gratitude. Slowly her attitude about him was changing. He could still be a jerk at times, there were many things for which Josie might not forgive him for, but at this moment she was happy to let bygones be bygones, and she reached out and hugged him.

He smirked at her. "No problems Trent," he replied, shrugging her off. He pressed a couple buttons on the small console on his watch, before disappearing into a small red light.

Then she was all alone again. Quickly she headed for the door, eager to find her friends and share her adventure with them. And find out what they thought of the whole situation. Josie almost laughed out loud at the thought of telling them about their lives being a tv show.

She opened the door to Z's office, and walked down the hall. It was surprisingly empty. The science room door appeared before her, and she walked into it, somehow knowing that her friends and mentor would be in there.

Standing in a small huddle were her friends. She held on to the door handle and just watched them, unnoticed, for a moment. The five of them were leaning on one of the lab tables, papers spread before them, with books spread around them. Professor Z was talking anxiously to the group. Vaughn looked up, and caught the briefest glance of Josie, before turning back to Z.

Doing a classic double take, Vaughn looked back at her, and Josie grinned at him. A warmth spread through her as he stared at her a moment longer.

"Josie!" Vaughn cried out finally, drawing attention to her.

Everyone's heads turned towards her with hopeful expressions. They'd all hoped that somehow Josie would arrive home safely, but as the day's had gone by, they'd begun to despair of finding her.

Josie grinned. "Hey guys! Miss me?" She laughed as everyone jumped up, rushed over to her and started talking. As the babble died down, and everyone waited for Josie to explain, she turned to Z.

"So does this mean I won't be given a detention for the little 'mishap' earlier?" she asked him hopefully, grinning at him.

Z just laughed at her, and she hugged him impulsively. As she pulled away, she glanced up at him, a twinkle in her eyes. His whole expression was one of happiness, as he looked at one of his favorite students. He knew that he should punish her for the incident, but just the fact that she was back home safely made him want to cancel out any punishment he should be giving her.

"We'll see Josie," he replied, knowing he was going to have to take on Durst to make sure that Josie didn't get a detention, or worse.

Before he'd fully finished his sentence however, Josie was caught in a big hug by Corrine. She almost fell backwards with the force of Corrine's hug, but managed to stay her ground. She hugged Corrine back, so glad to see her friend. As she pulled away, she quickly swept in to another hug, this time by Marshall. Lucas and Vaughn, seeming a little uncomfortable, quickly hugged her as well.

Josie smiled around the group, and put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, as she sought for something to say. Before she could open her mouth, however, Corrine quickly started firing questions of at her.

"We missed you so much, where were you? What happened to you? Where did you go? We couldn't find you in any of the history books!"

Josie smiled at Corrine, and motioned for everyone to sit down, before she began her story.

---------------------

There you go, she's finally back! And I dove you guys, 70 reviews, woot! But don't go anywhere just yet, there's a couple more chapters to come.


	17. Chapter 17

--------------------

Josie looked around the silent group seated around her. Every face she looked at bore traces of shock. She had to laugh at them.

Vaughn shook his head. "So everything was just a tv show?"

She nodded and grinned. "Yup. Everything that's happened ever since I arrived here is just a tv show. Incredible, isn't it?"

Z sat back and removed his glasses. He automatically polished them with the edge of his shirt before replacing them back on his nose. "And Tyler's the writer of it all… He's from the future?"

She smirked and nodded again. "Yup, it's all true. It was just so weird, I'm telling you. Seeing you guys there, but knowing that you… well, them… that they weren't you. It was soo strange. And I had to keep reminding myself of their names, I kept going to call them by your names. It was way confusing."

"But you're back now, that's all that matters," Z said, patting her on the shoulder.

Josie grinned again. "Yes, I am."

--------------------

The next morning, Josie was summoned to Principal Durst's office, to explain her absence. There was only one problem, and that was that Durst didn't want to hear the truth. She wanted to continue running the school under the pretenses that everything was fine. The less Durst heard about the Black Hole, the more comfortable she felt.

So after an unsatisfactory, at least on Josie's part, interview, she finally headed to class.

But Josie could hardly concentrate on what any of her teachers were saying. So many people were staring at her, and whispering behind her back, all throughout the day.

She knew there'd been rumors flying around about her disappearance, she'd been told the previous day by her friends, but she hadn't realized the extent of the rumors… Or the elaborateness of the stories that were being told about her.

Some of them she just had to laugh about, like the one she'd heard about both her and Principal Durst as spies. Some of them Josie just shook her head at. She couldn't believe how moronic some people could be at times.

When the final bell rung at the end of classes, she was glad to get away from it all. But as she left her final class, a hollow feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach. She knew it was because she had to go talk to Vaughn and Lucas, and that she was nervous. She just couldn't believe how nervous she was about it.

While she'd been in the other dimension, she'd discovered, to her surprise, who her heart truly lay with. It had taken being stranded somewhere else, away from her friends, to make her realize that although she cared deeply for both Lucas and Vaughn, there was only one that she really wanted to have a relationship with.

Walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, the nervousness turned to panic, and Josie found that she had trouble breathing. She leant against the wall, hoping that the panic would die down. She was only two doors away.

Breathing deeply, Josie pushed herself away from the wall, and continued down the hall. She stood for a moment before the door, and just stared, before turning away. She started to walk back down the hall, but stopped herself firmly a few steps away.

Turning decidedly she strode back to his door. Once again she looked at it before turning away. But before she could think about it, she'd turned back and stood before Lucas's door again. Drawing on all her courage, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

It opened, and Lucas stood before her.

Twisting her sleeve in her hand, Josie looked up at him, butterflies erratically flying in her stomach. Her heart beat a little faster at the sight of him, but calmly looked at him and remembered to breathe. "Lucas, we need to talk."

Lucas nodded in puzzlement, and opened the door for her to walk in. She pulled herself in and slid past him, as she continued to take deep breathes. As Lucas shut the door behind her, she turned to him and began to talk.

--------------------

Thanks for all the reviews guys, almost 80 reviews! You guys rock:D Also, this is the second to last chapter, only one more to go! I'm going to be sad to see it finished, but I've got a couple more stories in the works, I just have to find the time to sit down and write them all out.


	18. Chapter 18

----------------

Josie left Lucas's room, feeling slightly deflated, and as she continued down the hallway, she thought about their conversation together. But as she neared Vaughn's door, the nervousness returned, and she found herself chewing on a corner of her sleeve.

When she realized, she quickly spat it out, and rapped sharply on Vaughn's door. This time, Josie just wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible, before she psyched herself out. The door opened and Vaughn stood looking at her.

"Josie."

She nervously chewed on her lip, trying to look at everything else except Vaughn. Her heart was beating a staccato beat, while her stomach was going haywire. Trying to appear calm, Josie finally looked up at him.

Vaughn just stood there watching her, as the internal conflict of emotions at seeing her began to rise up in him. But he waited patiently, knowing that whatever Josie had to say, she had to say it without him interrupting.

"Vaughn," Josie replied. "Um… We need to talk."

Vaughn nodded, feeling dread, but he stood aside and allowed Josie to enter the room. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what was going to come out of her mouth.

Pacing before him, Josie tried to work out what she was going to say. A million thoughts were flying through her head, but she was unsure of how she was going to tell him, of what she should say to deliver the least impact.

Vaughn leaned against the door, watching her pace. "Do you want to sit?" he asked her.

Josie shook her head. She knew if she sat down, she'd be a little further from the door, all the more longer it would take her to make her escape after she'd told him. Besides, pacing was keeping her busy so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Vaughn… There's something I need to say. I don't really know how to say it, it's not like I've had a ton of experience at doing this," she began, the words tumbling out of her mouth. "But um… I…"

She looked helplessly at him, her eye's pleading with his to understand what she was trying to say to him. If she didn't have to, she really didn't want to say the words out loud.

Vaughn nodded. "I get it Josie. You… you like Lucas, and you want to be his girlfriend, I understand."

The pain in his voice was evident, as he walked to the window and stood looking out over the school grounds. He couldn't face her right now. If he looked at her, he was sure he was going to fall apart. Josie was his best friend, but he loved her, and wanted to be with her.

Josie stared at Vaughn as he stood at the window. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. Grabbing his arm, she spun him round to face her. He tried to shake her off, but she held on.

"Vaughn… That's…"

"It's okay, Josie," he interrupted, his tone slightly harsh. "I get it… I think you should just leave now."

Josie snorted slightly. "You idiot," she laughed. "I came here to tell you that I chose you. I realized when I was in that other dimension that I had feelings for you. I like Lucas, sure, but only as a friend. It's you that I want to be with."

Vaughn looked down at her with a hopeful smile. "Really?"

Josie punched him on the side of the arm. "Since we're talking with itty bitty words," she continued sarcastically. "Yes. You. Me."

She looked at him and smiled.

Vaughn laughed, and hugged her tightly, before moving back slightly. He didn't let her go however. Instead he bent his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She reached her arms around his neck and kissed him a little more passionately back.

As their heads pulled away, Josie smiled to herself… "There's no place like home," she whispered.

The End.

-----------------

Well, it's over! What did you think? I had you all going there for a minute, didn't I? I'm unhappy to say that the adventure is over... For now, I may still write a sequel, at this point I'm not too sure whether I will or not, but who knows? I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for all your FB's on this story, it's been really motivating!


End file.
